comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-07 - Teamwork Time
Those that were able to attend a training session were told to arrive in uniform. Cyclops specially requested Sera and Nightcrawler to attend as they were new to the team. Shadowcat has been excluded for this one. In either case, Cyclops is already there in the control room. He is reading a school book however, likely prepping for his college classes that are coming up. Nightcrawler appears in a puff of brimstone, resplendent in his uniform with the addition of his old dented up sword strapped to his back since he has no idea what Cyclops might have in mind for this training session and it's better to be prepared than not. "Guten Tag Herr Cyclops." The door to the control room opens up and in steps Hank McCoy in his 'uniform'. He looks at Scott for a moment, "Ah... Look at you fearless leader getting all ready for college classes. Your going to be the big man on campus." He reaches up to pinch Scotts cheek, "Yes you are. Yes you are. Might even chase a red head." Simone saunters in not long after Kurt, with far less smoke marking her arrival. She waves a wing, finally in a costume of her own instead of a borrowed one from Jean. "Hey guys.." she greets cheerfully. A grumble comes from Scott, "Stop that..it hurts...and I already got a red head." He the lifts the book to better hide his expression. "Is everyone ready anyway? I can smell Nightcrawler." Then he hears Simone's voice, "We have some things to discuss before going down the elevator." He starts to put the book down, schooling his features carefully. Nightcrawler sniffs under each armpit, 'und here I made sure to be using extra Right Guard even...." He shrugs and leans back against the wall casually, his tail flicking about behind him, "Und what would you wish to discuss Herr Cyclops?" Scott being Fearless leader again. so Hank moves to stand near Nightcrawler. "I don't think it your personnel grooming habits that are making things uncomfortable for your compatriots." He waves in greeting to Simone. "Angel 2.0, how are you today?" He turns to look at Cyclops snapping to attention saluting then relaxing. "Alright Scott what you need us to do." Simone pokes Kurt in the side at his joking and looks attentively towards Cyke. "Hi Hank.. pretty good.. finally got my ears to stop ringing.." she chuckles softly. She nods to Scott. See willing and waiting for orders! Thankfully, Hank didn't catch the slip up about Scott having a 'red head already'. He rises smoothly from his seat and turns to face everyone after setting his school book aside. He sighs at Hank, "Really Beast." Then again seriously, "We need to learn how to operate as a team better, and depend on each other. Simone ended up attacked by Mr. W because of ignoring the plan, also I seem to remember a hole in the hallway, from where someone went from the hallway to the living room....wonder how that happened?" He crosses his arms over his chest. "When I make a tactical plan, I do so to arrange for the least risk to the team as well as the most efficient. My goal is to prevent as much damage to our persons as possible and make sure everyone comes home alive. I need to know that my orders will be obeyed seriously, and that the team trusts in me as a leader," his arms uncrossing. Nightcrawler listens and nods his head. He blinks and looks over at Sera with a raised eyebrow though. Mr W? He feels bad that not only wasn't he around to help her, but he has no clue who this even was or what happened since he's been so preoccupied as of late with his own issues. It's enough to keep down any smart alec remarks he might have had in his mind and so he just listens in silence. You kidding me, mention a red head to Hank's ears. It's filed away for later grillings. He was a good friend and he was going to get down to the knowledge of his somber friend having a lady friend. That's not going to get let go. Hank shrugs his shoulder, "Scott there were problems with the orders being followed. But Mr. W is a big part of that role of not listening to orders. But if you give an order, I will listen." Simone nods slowly but remains sheepishly silent. She glances down at the floor briefly and nibbles at her bottom lip. A nod, "Nightcrawler is new though. When I meant to assign him to distract, I wanted you to provide backup not only to keep him from being hurt, but that can include advice. You are a senior member, to the team Beast and wise. If Orphan-Maker had caught Mr. W and Sera in the hallway, in such a cramped area, how do you think they would have fared? One must always think about innocent bystanders and their team mates. Each mission we go on, it may be one of our last and that is not something we should lose sight of so easily." Nightcrawler ponders and shakes his head, "I nicht think that the criticisms there were being valid Herr Cyclops. Herr Beast was preparing himself upon the roof as backup it seemed to me, but we both were having to take more direct actions when Orphan Maker was making of his way towards the rest of the group. Und I would never have been able to get him away from them if it was Nicht for Herr Beast's aid." Hank frowns, "Scott, I was doing my job and so was Nightcrawler. We were to distract. You didn't say attack directly. It wasn't our fault that Mr. W acted before we had a chance. As soon as we realized this we changed plans. I did not have much time to advise Kurt in a plan of action. But you are right we should have followed your orders. Though I request in future operations you further explain them that you wanted a direct intervention. So we can best follow your orders." Simone says nothing, instead she just looks rather uncomfortable. Whatever her thoughts on the matter are, she seems to be keeping them to herself for the moment. She shifts her weight to her other foot and glances briefly at the other's expressions. "I mentioned I was taking out a wall, so I merely assumed that you realized we were taking direct actions. I apologize. I'll make sure my directions are more clear in the future," Cyclops says with a neutral expression. The last thing he says, "Let's start the training session. Remember to have confidence in your abilities," and he looks pointedly at Simone, "All of you. The Professor wouldn't have asked you to join if he didn't have confidence in each and every one of you." He then activates the training program. "Let's go downstairs." Nightcrawler nods his head and bows out, literally, as he disappears in a bamf of brimstone, reappearing down on the Danger room floor. He looks about as he awaits the others, mentally preparing himself and wondering what the scenario will be. Hank moves to the elevator. "So what type of scenario we looking at? I know it will be a team work Builder." He laughs at Kurt, "Silly Kurt don't he know we have doors for that." He says then falls quiet and starts putting his game face on. Simone relaxes. She's seen people get very upset when confronted on things and she had no idea how Scott was going to take the other's opinions. It rather raises her opinion of the man when he doesn't go ballistic. A small smile appears and she nods. "Okay.. " She hopes there will not be water nor snow! "He has door-aphobia.." she jokes softly. Cyclops shakes his head, "We are working now," and he hides his own smile that struggles to come out. Soon the doors open and everyone but Kurt who is already there, appears on the main Danger Room floor. "Activate danger room session!" The world seems to come alive. Suddenly there are walls up in place that are too high for Beast to jump, though he does remind Kurt, "I didn't make them go to the ceiling though I could. Consider them there, no standing on top of them." It looks like a maze, what little can be seen of it from here. "The goal is to get through it all together." Nightcrawler shugs his shoulders as he looks over at Beast, 'it is just a fact that I am A-Door-Able with nicht any other help." He grins broadly. He looks over to Scott and nods his head, "Ja Herr Summers. I shall remember. Nicht sitting upon the walls." He grins broadly and looks up, Bamfing for the ceiling to try to get a bird's eye view of the layout to help direct the others while clinging to the ceiling. "With a mission started, always use codenames in case someone overhears. Better safe than sorry," he advises. Cyclops sighs, "Fine, danger room, move the walls to the ceiling! Furthermore, random mix for the maze, set for one difficulty higher." Cyclops looks up at Nightcrawler once more, "Cheat again, and I'll raise the difficulty again." Considering the Danger Room then confirms it is at difficulty seven, and Beast would at least know that physical harm can come from a difficulty seven...he would know Cyclops is serious about this training session. Hank reaches over to the surface of the wall and goes to climb on the side of the wall. "And I won't crawl over them myself Cyclops. Though he moves a short distance and drops to the ground. He looks up at Kurt, "Guess it's not going to work Kurt." He looks at Cyclops, "Level 7 are you sure?" He then moves forward and uses his heightened senses to listen to hear if anything is around the corner. Simone sighs. "So no flying over either then?" she says, trying to keep the pout out of her voice. She's really beginning to hate close quarters! She watches the walls raise to the top of the ceiling. Bummers! "I guess I'll watch our backs...?" she asks. Nightcrawler tch tch tchs Scott, "Es ist again, what you assume und nicht direct Herr Cyclops. I broke no rule which you had made." He still uses his vantage point to look along the stretch they cna travel as much as possible. "I am thinking, it would be best to move mit me here, Sera int the middle, und Beast un Cyclops on the ground. That way we can try to spot dangers before we stumble into them und it is less likely that all of us would be caught in the same web if we do encounter a trap, so we can be helping each other." Well, with the walls are rising now, and soon meet the ceiling, you can't fly over them and they truly have you trapped. "Yes Beast. No risk, no reward. Level 7 is one with actual danger. Physical injury on a Level 7 is rare but possible, please keep your eyes open. Even I do not know what will happen inside the maze, it is completely random." He then starts to lead the way. Sera will be able to fly inside but only to hover or forward and backwards, up and down. She won't be able to manuever fully. It is very quiet. The turning gears are silent, as the maze is entered. "Oh Fearless leader, I suggest that I take the lead. I am better suited for scouting than everyone else but Nightcrawler but I can take more physical punishment than him. That and if need be he can teleport me back to safety. I suggest that you take up the secondary position to blast stuff." He says as he loups into the maze. Simone frowns. Yes. In the middle. Where she can't do anything. She rubs at her cheek briefly. She's feeling fairly useless again. She's not going to try to fly in here. There simply isn't the room to be anything other than a big target. "I... really don't want to be in the middle.." she says sheepishly. "If I'm covering the rear at least I'll have the room to move about.. but.. I'll do whatever you all think is best.." "Only if you want to be sicker than a dog from what I understand," Cyclops advises. "Kurt doesn't teleport people well form what I hear." But he does motion for Beast to take the front if he would like. As the hallway continues though, it soon opens up into a small room. As the group moves along Cyclops says, "Go ahead and take the rear Sera. This is an exercise to figure out our strengths and weaknesses." Nightcrawler shakes his head, 'I was nicht meaning you had to stay inst the middle of the group Sera. I was suggesting in terms of levels of the room. Flying between floor und ceiling, you would be the fastest to aid either those on the floor or meinself if there was trouble. He crawls his way along on his fingertips of toes along the ceiling, moving cautiously and looking for anything opening or moving or popping out that could be a danger to the group. Hank comes to a stop in the room. He quickly decides the ceiling is better than the floor and flips up to walk along the roof. He calls back to Kurt, "You keep an eye on Sera and I will Cyclops if the floor drops away." Simone shakes her head and moves along, keeping a good 11 feet behind where Cyke is. "I don't need rescuing.. I'm not a D.I.D. ...." or so she hopes. This scenario may yet prove her wrong. The ceiling is very high up, it is a good distance from the rest of the group. Cyclops mmmms and shakes his head, "This separates the team too much. Nightcrawler can at least teleport quickly down," and then it happens. The ceiling opens in sections, some under Nightcrawler's mid-section and something pokes out. It's little barrels which hold little balls that hurt like a son of a gun when they hit. And lots of them are about to shoot down. Cyclops is already jumping back and ducking, "Sera!" Her wings would give the widest cover...but she is a ways behind...iffy she reaches in time. And not like Cyclops can shoot up at the things with Beast working his way up the smooth wall, and Nightcrawler on the ceiling. Anyway, he has other things on his mind. As just beneath him a hole opens up beneath him and he has to grab the edge of the floor to try and climb up while under fire from above. Well, he did say level 7. Nightcrawler erps as he sees the ceiling start to open up. He contorts himself to the side to keep from getting gut-blasted by the guns. "Watch out below!" Drawing out his sword, he starts moving from opening to opening, trying to disable to guns in a column at least to give some breathing room. As Cyke falls he calls out, "Leader in the hole, let's hope there is nicht fire there too! Can you reach him Beast?" Well Hank pushes off the wall toward one of the ceiling guns and goes to slide down the pole to the end of the turret. He drops down to grab the gun and lets his weight do the rest of the work before dropping to the floor and extending a hand to grab Scott. " That sounds like a children's game you know that Nightcrawler?" And so the 'fun' begins inside the Danger Room. Sera jumps, her wings suddenly flaring out around her briefly more visible than before as she hovers up into the air to avoid any holes . She starts to swoop but Hank's there already. So she backwings, swiftly soaring back up. She looks up, searching if there are any more ports spitting out the bareels. It looks like an empty black hole but who knows. Scott releases his grip with one hand and grabs Hank's forearm instead to make getting out of the hole easier. The two are back far enough not to get shot, but now have a hole to get over to get through along with fire to find a way across. The barrels are not being destroyed by the blade of course, but when the blade smacks against one, it does deactivate for about fifteen seconds before reactiving again. As if getting replaced by a new 'soldier'. Cyclops looks over the room, "Sera, can you help me across by holding my forearms? I might be able to jump it," and he will try if Sera can't. He tilts his head to scan, "They are shooting in a pattern, not the entire room, appears to be blind spots..." Though they are shooting over the hole. He taps his comlink, "Nightcrawler, when I give the signal, deactivate the ones aimed for the pit so we can get over it." Nightcrawler maneuvers himself over the pit nad nods his head, "I am wondering if Sera can be throwing of her feathers with the wings und grabbing you at the same time. We might be able to keep a wider area clear, but I will do as best as I can from here." He smacks another barrel, then counting to ten in his head to make sure he's out of the way before it starts up again, he takes a closer look to see if there's some other way to either disable to gun from here or at least cut off its ammunition of balls. Hank's got Scott from falling down the hole. He waits for Scott to give him more orders. So the rest of the time he spend dodging the shooting balls. So the blue and fury X-man makes use of his powers. It's all protected by metal walling. You aren't meant to destroy the things anyway. Simone shrugs... "Maybe, but I can't carry you across. You are too heavy... but if you get a good running jump I can probably make sure you don't fall in..but Ha-er Beast can probably toss ya over just as easily.." she suggests. "And no I can't flick feathers and try to grab him..I'm sorry!" she sighs. "I can probably hit the gun thingies." A turn of his head toward Beast, "I rather risk jumping it." He then nods at Simone, and with the earpiece picking up his command, "Sera and Nightcrawler, work together, now!" Scott had already moved back and he is soon running as soon as Sera moves in to attack the barrels. Beast will be able to make the jump no problem with his special abilities, while Cyclops? He almost slips in when he lands, but manages to catch his balance and starts to move through the open spots in the room to try and not get shot as those things still sting even when they bounce off the metal floor. He pauses half way across, "Team, move across, Nightcrawler, deactivate sections if Sera can't get through. Then we will move through the rest together." Nightcrawler moves along with the group, attacking barrels and deactivating them to give everyone a clear path as he tries to lead them to the other side of this section and whatever the next surprises that await there will be. Hank brings up the rare. He jumps across the hole in the floor no problem. If he's hit with a ball or two it not as harmful to him with his healing factor and his fur to take most of the blow. He looks over at Cyclops, "Had to say Level 7, didn't you? I think Bobby and Warren both whine when you say the word seven in front of them." Simone watches as the others hop across the hole and then take out the strange barrel ports. This is still so much more complicated than back in the day when she just had to play look out. With everything handled by the others she simply flies over the hole and lands back on the ground, arching her wings over her back protectively to follow. "That's because Warren says it messes with his feathers and Bobby doesn't like to work when there isn't a pretty girl invovled." "That's because Warren says it messes with his feathers and Bobby doesn't like to work when there isn't a pretty girl involved." Cyclops smirks a bit at Hank briefly. Then as a team, everyone moves across with Nightcrawler and Sera providing defense deactivation. The next hallway is obtained and Cyclops only allows a brief pause for any breath gathering before moving on. When the next room is revealed, it has numerous lasers in place. They flicker and then shift to a new pattern in six second intervals, not quite enough time for even Nightcrawler to get through without assistance. They are floor to ceiling, and Cyclops eyes them. He soon points across the room, "I think the deactivation switch is there, by the exit." Nightcrawler ponders looking through the lasers. He shakes his head, "They obscure things too much for me to teleport there..." He ponders and looks to Sera, "If your feathers und Cyclops' beams can deactivate them even for a short while, either Beast or I might be able to leap through the remainder to reach the switch. Or if this were a movie, we could make a mirror und reflect the beams..." Hank thinks for a moment, "Not a movie Kurt. The lasers have a chance of disrupting Cyclop's optic Blast. We use to have Jean use her TK to flick the switch. I wonder could one of Sera's feathers have enough force and accuracy to trip the switch?" Simone folds one wing slightly in front of her, like one might a cloak, or one of those Egyptian winged coffins. She watches and waits, Kurt should easily be able to teleport over there and turn it off? No? He can't? Well! She smiles.. then stops smiling. This is no time to do so! She nods "um.. Yea.. I think I can aim it through..." She raises up a wing, counting the rhythm of the lasers so she can guess when to throw the energy darts to hopefully hit the turn off switch. "It's not a blunt force though.. it cuts.. is that okay?" she holds until she's told to throw if at all. Cyclops nods, "It is worth a try. Level 7 combined with this program is meant for a full team, we don't quite have one. So we have to be very creative to get through together. Give it a try." He steps out of the way to give Sera a good line of sight. The two patterns of lasers, one blocks what she is aiming at and the other reveals it. It's a large blue button one can hit with their hand, but if the pressure sensors could be activated with her feather... "Not sure if you are able to throw the feathers lightly then harsher if need be or not." Nightcrawler chuckles, "I doubt that the switch ist being made any less strongly than the guns were in the last section und my sword could nicht harm them. I have confidence in you Sera. You will do well." He nods his head emphatically and starts looking around for any other tricks the Danger room might throw at them while they're distracted with the lasers. Hank reaches up to pat Sera on one shoulder, "Can't find out till you try." Then he looks over at Kurt and shrugs, "Bobby is also handy for this one with his ice powers. We just don't have a Bobby with us." Simone shakes her head. "I don't know.. I've never really tried.. I was always too concerned with just hitting the mark.. " the wing tips glow brightly, illuminating the edges of the translucent wings as the gold energy fletchette is flung. It's timed to hopefully pass through the laser on and off rhythm. Sera's arrow hits, but not in the center. She will need to practice some! But it doesn't crack the button but does get stuck. The button is pressed and the laser's stop. But suddenly, the floor starts to shake and sections start to fall. The floor starts to shake beneath the team where they stand. Cyclops is already moving, "Watch your step!" His long hours of practice have him leaping and jumping across the floor before sections fall down. Now two people can take the exact same path because the floor section shakes and falls right after a person stands on it like in a video game. Nightcrawler doesn't have to worry about Simone for this one with her wings. And likely Beast should be fine, so he picks a path slightly behind Cyclops and the the side so that he can help Cyke if by chance he slips. Luckily his own agility was designed for tasks just like this, so it become more an academic exercise for him. Of course it helps when you know you can just teleport to safety if you slip... Cyclops and Nightcrawler are safely over to the other side before Hank starts to make his way across bounding and leaping from square to square. He's whistling dixie as he goes. Though he has no idea why the Southern Anthem had come to his mind. Simone urks, falls but well, with a few flaps she's air borne. "This is like being in a Tetris game..." she snerks, flying up higher. Or maybe it's like an Indiana Jone's movie. However after this she's really going to start working on how to carry more weight with her. There's gotta be a way! She follows the others, keeping her eyes out for other trouble. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are safely taking the straight and narrow path. So Hank bounces stylishly and quite recklessly from square to square making a pattern as he jumps from the various squares. He's whistling dixie as he goes. Though he has no idea why the Southern Anthem had come to his mind. He comes to the exit, "I feel like Mario." Scott would roll his eyes if it made a difference. "Come on, there is a third stage to handle." Moving along the hall, the hall seems very long and then suddenly, the last 'room' is the hall. As everything starts to pound from the walls with crushing blows. Cyclops actually had to drop to prevent his head from being knocked in, and then roll forward to avoid getting crushed below. "Got to love level 7!" He is then showing that he is also acrobatic, moving and sliding over and under the crushers. And he has to skid to a halt when he almost slams into one that comes from the ceiling before the floor goes to drop out from beneath him....oops anyone? Cyclop's hand reaches up to grab something, his other hand following the first searchingly. Nightcrawler leaps after Scott, leaping, dodging, twisting and turning seemingly bonelessly to avoid the pneumatic pounders coming from everywhere it seems. He leaps over the hole in the floor that Scott fell through, his tail reaching down as he does to try to snag hold of Scott's searching hand and to try to use his own momentum to help pull Scott up and out while his eyes are searching around for the next punch coming at him. Somebody got cocky. Though Hank smirks as he sees Nightcrawler go through the blows and strikes. "Alright Nightcrawler. I'm going to trade you places while you get to the button. I can lift 10 tons I doubt they're putting out that much pressure." Then Hank goes bounding through the mess with style but not quite the style and grace of Kurt. He lands on the square and goes to listen for the sound of the ceiling come crashing down. He gets on his back and ready to use all fours to hold up the crusher. Simone does not like level 7.. or parts of the walls pushing out abruptly to try to squish or bap them into paste. She attempts to evade and when she can't? she tries to hit back. Depending upon just how strong these Jinga logs are, she may end up crushign them or.. most unfortunately getting her psi wings shattered! "Eep!" Scott gets back to his feet with Nightcrawler's catch and he grumbles, "What is with me and holes today?" He sighs at himself. The trap comes down behind the guys, and Cyclops looks back at Simone. She cracks one with her wings, and suddenly Cyclops lets out a blast to get rid of it so she can go through safely. "Let's do your way Beast...less damage to the danger room." He looks almost sheepish. It was instinctive to help Sera, and he forgot about the equipment. Because there is one last trap in front of everyone, a wall that keeps crushing down quickly, making sliding under it dangerous and not easy. "Just be careful not to get your fingers crushed." Nightcrawler looks about, trying to avoid the crushers but at the same time trying to keep them from distracting him as he tries to spot the button to hit to turn this all off. Then, There it is! He pauses a moment in triumph as he gets ready to teleport there, but that moment is a fateful one as one of the pounders pops out of the wall to smack Kurt in the side and send up thudding against the opposite wall. "Ow! He grimaces holding onto his side. "I'm fine!" "And you just had to visit the Trash compactor level didn't you? That's it I'm taking away your copy of Star Wars until you promise me. No more Trash compactor levels." Hank says to Scott as he moves to brace himself to keep him and fear less leader from being squished. "You alright Nightcrawler?" Simone lands hard, slipping to one knee with a whew! That was scary! She brushes her bangs out of her eyes and flicks her wings, as if to shake the tension out. "Maybe we can both hold it?" she suggests towards Hank. And when Kurt gets bumped it's quite the understatement to say it both distracts and upsets her. Her eyes glow brighter as do the tips of her wings. She comes very close to shooting at the block that struck him. She steps forward, lifting her wings to help Hank push up the block in front of them. Cyclops tries not to smirk, and instead moves to pull Nightcrawler back to saftey. "No broken ribs hopefully." It should bruise but nothing more than that. He then says, "You are the fan of that and it's random! I haven't run across these stages before. Sera, tell Beast to be nice." A quirk of his mouth shows just how much he is allowing himself to joke around for a bit. But he then clears his throat. "Get to work Beast, and we will slip through and turn off the trap so you can come through." He hrms, "You have superstrength Simone? Be careful," he ends very seriously. Then, "Ready Nightcrawler?" When everything is ready, he will slide on through with Nightcrawler - or if the man teleports, so that he can..., "There is a second button! Nightcrawler!" The two are going to have to push them at the same time. Nightcrawler nods his head, 'Ja, ja, I am just bruised. Lucky I am already blue ja?" He grins and telports himself with a bamf and puff of Brimstone to where he saw the button before. He posts himslef there, alert for any more pounders coming out as he awaits Scott's order to push. Hank moves into position and holds up the crusher, "Da Comrade Cyclops. I can play everyone favorite Tin man with a hart of gold." He says using his strength to hold up the crusher. "What do you mean I like the movie? You like the movie too. You asked to borrow it a while back." He's waiting for the other's to push the button. Simone smirks at Hank's imitation of the Russian. However for now she helps as best she can, using her wings to push upwards. They aren't as dexterous as hands but they still can support some weight. "Push!" And the two push the buttons together to deactivate the trap to save Beast and Sera. The exit then opens as the door the two are holding up slide upward. Cyclops then grumbles, "I'll never admit it. Too geeky." Then more clearly, "Alright team, we are in the clear! Good teamwork." He then starts to lead the way to the exit. "Kurt, go ahead and teleport to the Med Bay and double check yourself. Better safe than sorry." Nightcrawler nods his head, still holding his side with one hand, "Ja Herr Cyclops." He turns and bows to Sera and Beast, waves a hand, then disappears in a Bamf-y cloud of smoke. "What? It's not geeky it's a classic. Besides you can't tell me you can't find a young rougish Harrison Ford not sexy. Common Cyclops, fess up or I shall star to inquire about this mysterious red head stranger in your life. I mean I know Jean isn't cheating on Warren with you. So... that leaves so many possibilities." Simone sighs and shivers when the ceiling block pulls away. Her psi wings flicker and then vanish. She then pouts tiredly "Star wars isn't that geeky..." she grins and slowly makes her way towards the exit, determined to make her way to the med bay to check on her elf... and then take a nap! She chuckles at Hank and Scott and meanders out. Cyclops calls out, "Danger Room, deactivate program!" The program then has everything start to slide back into place, except for the damage parts which remain up to allow for easy repair. "Well, we are going to be busy tomorrow Hank," Scott says about the damage. "Hank! Don't talk like that about Jean," he says unhappily. "Really." He sighs, "I'm just seeing a girl, some dates, that's all...nothing major. Don't worry about it." He looks away to hide his blush. "And Harrison Ford is not sexy at all, really, you need to remember, 'females' Hank, 'females', I know you had a girlfriend once, don't give up on female-kind yet!" Then more seriously, "See you Simone, good job." "I'm talking about you O'Fearless Leader. We were beginning to wonder about you." Hank leans over and gives Scott a bro hug. "Don't worry about me. I still get around and I've had some offers." He grins, "Good for you Scott. You need somebody in your life." You could swear Hank's doing this to mess wit Scott but he's serious. "Later Simone, holler if Kurt needs more than a bandaid and some kisses to make it better." ftb